


Fair

by whutnot



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mako just wants to live his life, hasn't scarf boy suffered enough???, i'm not tagging Wu because he's barely in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutnot/pseuds/whutnot
Summary: The first time Mako walks in on Lin Beifong and the daughter of Avatar Aang in a compromising position, it is on Air Temple Island, and he is just trying to get a glass of water.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 434
Collections: Kyalin





	Fair

The first time Mako walks in on Lin Beifong and the daughter of Avatar Aang in a compromising position, it is on Air Temple Island, and he is just trying to get a glass of water. They are wrapped around each other, with Kya pressed up against the kitchen counter. She’s in a state of undress, the Chief standing between her legs, and Mako’s brain short circuits for a moment. He’s not sure which part is the most shocking. The fact that he’s walked in on his boss about to have sex, the fact that his boss is about to have sex with Kya of all peple, or the fact that his boss has sex at all.

He waits just a moment too long to turn and leave, and he is caught. 

“Get the fuck out, Mako!” Lin growls, and he thinks the only reason she doesn’t come after him and murder him is because Kya laughs and nibbles her ear, effectively distracting her. Mako knows his face is beet red, and he flees as quickly as he can, trying to erase the entire thing from his memory. If the universe is kind, then maybe he will be able to face his boss at work in the morning. 

\--

The second time Mako walks in on Lin Beifong and the daughter of Avatar Aang, he knows with a certainty that the universe is not kind at all, but in fact very, very cruel. He does not think he has done anything to deserve this, so why is it that when he just wants to get a moment to himself, he opens the door to an interrogation room to see his boss laid out on the table with her wife between her legs? Kya glances up at him, a twinkle in her eye, and winks. He shuts the door as quickly as humanly possible, hoping Lin is unaware, hoping that Kya will keep the secret. 

When he is called into Lin’s office the next day, he knows with growing dread that he has not been so lucky. It is the most uncomfortable conversation of his life, and that includes both times he and Korra broke up. His only consolation is that he thinks the only person more uncomfortable than him is the Chief. They both vow to never speak of it again, and he thinks that maybe it’s time to look into a different career.

\--

He doesn’t though, and he will live to regret that decision a few months later when he is at a gala Asami is throwing. He’s hiding from Wu and the strange feelings the Prince brings out in him, and he has worked hard to find a secluded corner. Unfortunately, he’s not the only one. He hears a giggle that he recognizes, one that fills him with anxious dread. Sure enough, behind a potted plant, Lin has Kya pressed against the wall. Mako has only ever seen Lin in civilian clothes a handful of times before, and this time is no less jarring. She’s dressed in the same dark green suit she wore to Varrick’s wedding, except the jacket is on the ground beside her, and her shirt is pushed up to show off the strong planes of her back, Kya’s hand lodged firmly beneath the cloth. Mako takes a moment to be thankful that he cannot see her front because he doesn’t think he would ever be able to face her again. 

Kya’s front, however, is on full display, and she seems to care about that as little as she had the previous two times, and Mako wonders, in the detached part of his brain that isn’t shutting down, if she’s into voyeurism. She sees him over Lin’s shoulder and winks again, and Mako can’t bring himself to move as Kya’s head tilts back and she moans. He’s almost positive she’s putting on a show just to mess with him, and he desperately wants his feet to move. 

Lin finally notices that Kya is looking over her shoulder and turns her head, eyes narrowing as she sees Mako. 

“Fucking hell, kid, again?” She moves her body to shield her wife, and Kya just laughs as she lays a hand on Lin’s neck. 

“Don’t give him a hard time, love. He’s clearly mortified.”

“Mako, I’m going to give you three seconds to get out of here. One. Two-”

He needs no more incentive, and scurries back to the dining hall. It is almost a relief when Wu corners him, a welcome distraction as he tries to burn the memory of Kya’s chest from his mind. 

\--

The fourth time is Mako’s own fault, he must admit. He knows he should knock before entering Kya’s room on the Island, but sometimes he can have a single-minded focus. So when Tenzin asks him to find his sister, his mind conveniently forgets that Kya has a sex life. A sex life he is so completely, unfortunately, aware of. There aren’t locks on the doors, something about Air Nomad culture, and he just walks right in, his hands moving before his ears register the moans.

It is a small blessing that the sheets are covering most of Lin’s bottom half, and all he can see is her back, which he has seen before by this point. What’s worse is that he’s starting to just accept his fate. Like this is some retribution for his antics when he was younger. If he’d been better with Asami and Korra, then maybe he wouldn’t be haunted by the image of his boss arched over her wife, both of them naked as the day they were born. 

This time, Lin doesn’t even look at him. She just bends the floor beneath him and pushes him out the door without a word, and he tells Tenzin he couldn’t find Kya. 

\--

By the time he walks into Lin’s office one day to see Kya bent over the desk with Lin pressing into her from behind, he barely even blinks. He’s been working on this report for weeks now, and Lin’s asked for it several times. He’ll be damned if anything keeps him from turning it in on time, least of all his boss and her wife. So he marches in and throws the report down on the desk as Lin and Kya both stare at him. He’s mildly pleased that for once, Kya isn’t laughing, and is in fact as surprised as the Chief. He just gives them a nod before turning around. As he leaves, he locks the door behind him, just to spare everyone else. Lin’s still his boss, after all, and even if he has to suffer, he can at least make sure her dignity is protected.

Though the clinical part of him reflects that Kya is gorgeous for her age, and he wouldn’t blame Lin for showing her off. He just wishes they’d stop fucking at work. 

\--

He supposes that he should not be surprised, all things considered, when Lin is the one who walks in on him. He’s been messing around with Wu for a few weeks now, and he’s not ready to tell anyone. He’s just now coming to terms with his sexuality, and he doesn’t know how to tell his exes about it even though he knows they’ll be supportive. He’s not sure what he feels for Wu, only that for now, he enjoys their time together. 

They’re at Korra’s birthday party, and Asami has gone all out, spared no expenses. It feels like the entire city is there. Mako’s having fun for once, but he’s never enjoyed these gatherings. He finds that large crowds tire him easily and quickly. So he doesn’t mind when Wu starts leading him away, down the hall and into a dark corner. He doesn’t mean to get so carried away, but soon, Wu’s hand is down his pants, and he’s quite forgotten where he is. That is until he hears a familiar giggle, and he groans from embarrassment, not pleasure. He looks over Wu’s shoulder to see Lin rolling her eyes and Kya grinning at them from behind her wife.

“I guess it’s only fair,” Lin mutters. She just shakes her head and leads Kya in the other direction. Mako takes a moment to remember where they are going, and when he and Wu are done, he makes sure they return to the party a different way. 

The universe may not be kind, but it does have a sense of humor. 


End file.
